Website visitor tracking is used to analyse visitor behaviour on a website. The use of tracking can be controversial when this relates to private individuals. The problems with over tracking are clear: excessive tracking wastes time and bandwidth: third-party trackers follow individuals around the web wherever they go and it is not clear to everyone how companies really use the data they acquire by tracking, where is it stored and who has access to it.
There are already different ways to block tracking. However, really sophisticated trackers are persistent enough to find another way to extract the data content they want. Being bombarded with these more persistent tracking URLs when the initial tracking URL was blocked and did not return to the tracking server is becoming more and more common. Eventually, after all the persistent methods have been used, the remote tracking server will still have an accurate tracking profile of the user. Blocking tracking cookies altogether may also cause other problems. For example, certain webpages may only load properly when the tracking information was properly sent and received by a tracking server. One attempt to solve problems with tracking is to send random cookie data to the tracking servers instead of blocking cookie sending. However, sophisticated tracking servers are able to detect fake data that is not being expected.
There is a need for protecting user privacy so as to make the online experience of the user still smooth while tracking is available and for example cookies can still be used while at the same time user's privacy is kept safe and any data received by tracking servers can no longer be correctly linked to the user.